The estrogen receptor (“ER”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of a variety of biological effects through its interaction with endogenous estrogens. Endogenous estrogens include 17β-estradiol and estrones. ER has been found to have two isoforms, ER-α and ER-β.
Estrogens and estrogen receptors are implicated in a number of diseases or conditions, such as bone cancer, breast cancer, colorectal cancer, endometrial cancer, prostate cancer, ovarian cancer, uterine cancer, cervical cancer, lung cancer, as well as others diseases or conditions.